Static cling is a problem affecting fluid dispensing devices. Certain pipetting devices, or dispensers, draw fluid into disposable pipette tips for fluid delivery. These devices often include up to 1536 separate pipettes or nozzles aligned in an array. Each pipette or nozzle typically is paired to a separate pipette tip, and the pipette tips often are disposable and unconnected to one another.
Pipette tip fluid dispensing devices can fail as a result of improper pipette tip ejection and/or pipette tip loading. For automated devices, ejection and loading failures can lead to a lengthy and costly shutdown of the entire device. While many pipetting devices have an automatic eject mechanism for pipette tips, the auto-eject mechanism can fail for one or more of the pipette tips. Without being limited by theory, ejection failure can be caused by static charge building up on one or more pipette tips, which can cause charged pipette tips to adhere to the pipette or nozzle on which it was attached. The static-induced adhesion is strong enough to overcome the weight of the pipette tip, which leads to ejection failure. Another type of failure associated with pipette tip loading occurs when a pipette tip is knocked sideways in a rack in which it is contained, preventing a device from picking up a new set of pipette tips. Without being limited by theory, pipette tips can be knocked out of position by static forces.